Willklok
by Miss Charming Berry
Summary: Toki Wartooth returns to Norway in hopes of settling his father's will. Toki/Patchouli OC. Please review! I appreciate every comment no matter how big or small!
1. Chapter 1

Willklok

Chapter 1

_Author's Note: Hi everybody, I hope you all enjoy chapter 1 of my story. Yes it will involve an OC and I'm hoping to make her likeable. Any comments regarding her character development will be greatly appreciated. You won't be introduced to her in this chapter though, so don't worry just yet! Sit back, relax, and enjoy the Toki._

Toki heaved a sigh as he hung up the phone. He stood silent for a moment, his empty gaze fixed on the receiver. He raised his icy blue eyes, looking up at the old faded portraits hanging on his wall. It was usually his father's menacing expression that captured his attention but it was his mother's that struck him most this time. Toki's relationship with his mother was better than the one between him and his father however it was oddly less personal. She was like a ghost, always present but hardly ever dynamic. Of course on occasion she would get physically abusive but this happened rarely and only when his father wasn't present.

Toki was not the only victim of his father's bad temper. He could remember plenty of instances in which his mother was smacked, beaten, and even choked for reasons he couldn't quite understand. Because of this, Toki had empathy for his mother; however, this feeling of compassion could never last for long. If she had felt the same pain he did, why didn't she protect him? Surely being an unresponsive bystander was just as bad if not worse than being a willing participant. But then again, perhaps his mother was paralyzed by the very same fear that riddled Toki to his core.

After pondering these thoughts for a few moments Toki realized that he did not know his mother very well. Maybe he did not need to feel such apprehension when confronted with the memory of Anja Wartooth. Although this seemed sensible he still dreaded the thought of returning home by himself. Toki and the rest of the band had left so suddenly after the death of his father, Reverend Wartooth, that the issue of his will was not fully taken care of. He tried reasoning with his mother for months to let Charles' attorneys take care of his share of the inheritance but she insisted he return to Norway and handle the matter in person. Charles had informed Toki numerous times that his mother had no clout regarding the way in which the will was handled but Toki refused to proceed without her approval.

What could his father have possibly even left to him? Toki wondered. They had always been a family of very modest means with few possessions. Toki found it bizarre that his father thought of him near the time of his death and on top of that wanted to bestow something upon him. This curiosity combined with the weekly calls from his mother had finally gotten the best of him on this particular day. He told Anja that he would be returning home soon to put the matter to rest. He added, quite reluctantly and insincerely, that he wanted to check up on her to see how she was coping with the loss of the reverend.

Toki slowly exited his room still lost in thought. He gently shut the door behind him and headed toward Charles' office. After weaving his way through the dark maze of halls he reached the manager's room. Toki quickly rapped on the door a few times before barging in. Charles looked up from his desk which was cluttered with all sorts of important looking documents. His tie was undone and he had unbuttoned the top couple of buttons on his white dress shirt. Charles placed his pen down on the desk. He ran his hand through his short brown hair, trying his best to make it presentable, but it only looked more disheveled.

"Oh. Hello Toki. So what brings you here to my office? As you can see I'm quite busy so I hope this is…you know…important." Charles said in his usual matter of fact tone.

"Oh ya, ya. Dis ams importants. I've uhh decideds to goes back to Norways. You knows for dats whole wills ting and alls." Toki responded nonchalantly as he inspected the different decorative items Charles had recently placed throughout his workspace.

"But Toki I've told you this before, you don't need to go back to Norway to settle your father's will. In fact it would be much easier, and cheaper, if you just let me handle it from here…Please don't touch that, it's quite expensive" Charles said with a slight look of concern. Toki pulled his hand away from the antique glass globe, a guilty smile spread across his face.

"Sorries…" Toki shrugged "Ya I know buts my moms am just keeps goings on and ons abouts it. I justs goes backs for a shorts stay, signs some papers, thens be backs before yous knows I ams was gone."

"Well it is your choice and I'm your manager so I will respect your decision and make transportation arrangements…when you're ready that is. So will you be traveling alone?" Charles asked while slightly tilting his head.

"Whats? Yous gots de crazies or sometings? I's nots goin's back deres by myselves!" he exclaimed; his expression showed his exasperation. "So who is going to accompany you then?" Charles inquired.

"Uhhh wells I don'ts knows yets buts I finds somebodies…Maybe Natans or Pickle?" Toki stuck his hands into his pockets and looked up towards the ceiling, pondering.

"Okay. That shouldn't be much of a problem. Your new album doesn't have to be out for a while. Just let me know what you want to do when you've sorted it out." Charles removed his glasses, wiped them on his shirt, then neatly placed them back on his face, and returned to his work.


	2. Chapter 2

Willklok

Chapter 2

_Author's Note: I'm going to sacrifice my pride and beg for reviews. I really really really want some! =( I have a lot more written to my story already so maybe we should play a game, the more reviews I get the faster I post new chapters...so review you dooshbeags!  
_

Charles had clearly distanced himself from the conversation and Toki had said all that he needed to say. He left the office to find his band mates, snagging a sweet from the candy dish on Charles' desk before exiting. While walking through the hall to the main room he passed a girl whose nearly white hair was pulled up into a pony tail. She was wearing a black pants suit and had a massive stack of paperwork in her hands.

"Hi Patchoulies." Toki greeted her as he passed.

"Oh, Toki. Hi." The girl responded with a weary smile as she continued walking by.

He went down towards the main room when he suddenly heard a thud followed by a fluttering of papers. Toki turned to see Patchouli on her hands and knees frantically scooping up all the documents she had just dropped. The entire hall was scattered with important papers, flyers, and folders. In a whirlwind of black and white she scrambled from place to place stacking them back together.

"Uhh, yous okays dere?" Toki asked. He stood watching her inquisitively without bothering to help.

"Oh yea yea, I got it. Hahaha." Patchouli laughed nervously as she fumbled about. Her cheeks had grown a couple shades pinker than when he had first greeted her.

"Okays, sees ya later." He said over his shoulder as he made his way towards the main hall, his hands still in his pockets. Toki was glad she seemed busy; he had been trying to avoid her as much as possible recently. He noticed the trend of bad luck that seemed to plague his close friends and loved ones and thought it best not to get too attached to anyone at least for the time being, until he could find out if this curse truly existed or not.

When Toki entered the main hall he found Nathan, the band's vocalist, and Murderface, the bass guitarist, sitting on the couch in an animated discussion.

"Oh well I hope you told him off or something! You did right? RIGHHHHT?" Nathan's eyes were wide with anticipation.

"Well, of coursche I did. I schaid to him…I schaid look, schtop being schuch a dicksch. The schign there clearly schtates fifty perschent off." Murderface twirled his dagger around in the air; feeling very self important.

"Then what did he say to that?!" Nathan asked in his gruff voice. He was clearly enthralled with Murderface's story.

"You want to know what he schaid to me? He schaid "Schelect schtyles only"! Can you believe that? Schelect schtyles only…I couldn't believe what I wasch hearing but there it was on the schign…In schmall print of course."

"Oh man, that's brutal…I hate it when they do that!"

"Yep. Real schame…real schame…"

"I mean anybody could make that mistake…" Nathan had a slight look of surprise on his face as if he had just recently come to some great realization.

"Yea I know. I mean, I made that mischtake."

"Oh yea, yea you did! Anybody could!" Nathan stated enthusiastically. The pair fell quiet for a few moments contemplating the thought that _anybody_ could make such a mistake when reading a sale sign. Toki took this opportunity of brief silence to make his presence known.

"Hiiiii guys!" He tried his best to sound extra friendly.

"Oh yea, um hi Toki…" Nathan mumbled, still concerned with stores and their slick methods of taking advantage of customers.

"Okays so's do's any of yous wants to goes wit me's ons a little trips?" Toki beamed. Murderface eyed him suspiciously. "Where are you going? If itsch a bar, I'll go."

"Huh? Are we going to a bar?" Nathan had just snapped back to reality through the mentioning of that particular word.

"Uh no, noes, it's nots no bar…It's betters den de bars!" Toki lied through his teeth.

"Strip club?" A hint of confusion showed on Nathan's face.

"Ah noes…nots de strippers…"

"Scho where are you going?" Murderface was growing tired of this guessing game.

"Ehmmm…Norways?" A half hearted smile spread across Toki's face.

"Oh no…no…God no. Conversation over." Nathan was horrified. Memories of prissy cafes and bad metal music flashed through his mind.

"Oh…okays den," Toki's heart sank but then he remembered that Murderface had not said anything. Just because Nathan said no doesn't mean Murderface wouldn't go with him either. A ray of hope showed in his expression as he turned to the bass player.

"Don't even think about itsch." Murderface quickly thwarted his optimism.

Toki's look grew from one of pure hopelessness to one of anger.

"Fine dens! I didn'ts wants nones of yous to goes anyways! I has more funs by myselves! Yous justs all goes and sits dere and talks abouts dem stupid sales and stores and crap!" Toki's sudden fury left both men a bit taken aback. They watched as the young rhythm guitarist stormed out of the hall towards the dormitories, his long brown hair trailing behind him.


	3. Chapter 3

Willklok

Chapter 3

_Author's Note: Ok so maybe I was a bit harsh at the start of Chapter 2 when I called you guys "dooshbeags". I finally got my first review so I'm psyched! If you like my story and read it religiously (haha yea right) and you're not offering any reviews or comments then maybe you are a dooshbeag...just sayin'__ Anyway I hope you all like my story so far and enjoy Chapter 3!_

A flood of obscenities left Toki's mouth as he made his way to the resident drummer's room. Before knocking, he took a deep breath to calm himself down. He rapped on the door. A few thuds, the rattling of glass bottles, and a bit of mumbling was heard before Pickles opened the door. He was clad in nothing but his snug white underwear. His dreads were messier than usual and his green eyes were glazed over, giving them a milky finish.

"Helloouuu, who's thereee?" Pickles' breath reeked of alcohol. His pitch varied with each syllable.

"Hi, Pickle. Cans I talks to yous for a bits?" Toki expected the door to be shut in his face. Pickles was usually in no mood to talk to anyone when he was this wasted. Strangely Pickles just stood in the doorway staring blankly at him. He took this behavior as a "yes" and began explaining his situation.

_Is dat…what is dat? A…a fish? It's got dem ahhh whiskers! Yeh, like a…a ketfish…but fish dun ta'k riiiight? Heh, ketfish…Dood, look at dem lil whiskers go as he's ta'kin'._

Pickles continued to emptily gaze at what he perceived to be a talking catfish. He watched the movements of Toki's Fu Manchu mustache until he had finished his story. Pickles was more out of it than Toki thought.

"So's dats de whole stories…you comes wit me's?" Utter desperation was written all over Toki's face.

Pickles was silent for a few moments. Toki eagerly awaited his response which soon followed in the form of a grunt, a few snickers, and the phrase "fish wit no pole". Pickles retreated back into his room and closed the door while giggling quietly. Toki didn't take this response as a "no" but figured it would probably be best to bring someone along who was a bit less prone to becoming completely shitfaced. The last thing he needed was a red haired Irish-American stumbling about his parent's house at all hours of the night in nothing but his tightie whities.

A wave of anxiety washed over Toki as he stood in front of Pickles' now closed door. He knew that Skwisgaar was the last person he could go to for help. It's not that he didn't like Skwisgaar, in fact they were quite close despite outward appearances. They shared similar ancestry and troubled childhoods. Despite having a lot in common, Toki couldn't help feeling intimidated by their lead guitarist. It seemed as if Skwisgaar was better than him…at practically everything. He played the guitar faster, had better luck with women, and was just all around a much cooler guy. Toki could picture how Skwisgaar would react to his invitation. He could see himself fumbling around, trying to find the right words which would be met by Skwisgaar's puzzled look accompanied with words of ridicule.

_Ja, poor little Toki's. Scareds of his 70 somethingk years old mommy. What's she's goingks to do's to yous, huh? Feeds you to deaths wit milk and cookies? _

Toki would stand there and take it, silently, waiting for Skwisgaar to realize he was dead serious.

…_Toki's you's uh…you's serious huh?_

Skwisgaar's look would turn to one of concern although he himself would not admit that. Then he would play the pity card, agreeing to go with Toki, only to call him a "crybabies" along the way. Toki sucked up his pride, what little he had, and decided to ask anyway. Maybe he would be mocked and his crybaby nature would be revealed…again…but at least he would have company. He headed towards the Swede's bedroom.

As he approached he could hear the metronome clicking away and Skwisgaar playing riff after riff without a single blunder. The door was a tad ajar. Toki stood outside for a bit, listening to what he considered pure perfection. He looked down at his fretting hand, it was rough and calloused.

"Stupids short stubbies fingers…" he muttered to himself. Toki had the potential to be as fast as Skwisgaar but he did not recognize that. He had practiced daily, trying to match his rival's speed but soon became discouraged. It would take a lot of effort for anyone to become that good. Skwisgaar was always practicing; in his room, in the hot tub, even in his sleep. Toki simply did not have that kind of dedication and so he gave up his daily routine after a couple of weeks. He slowly exhaled as he pushed the door open.

"Hi's Skwisgaar…" He said in a solemn tone.

"Hi's Toki's…what's is uhhh….goingks on wit you's den?" Skwisgaar replied as he stopped playing; the metronome ticked away. Tired of beating around the bush Toki just blurted out what came to mind.

"I's needings you's to goes to Norways wit me's! My mom's is crazies lady!" He lamented. Toki stood quietly, waiting for Skwisgaar to scoff at him.

"Ja? Well's I's sorry but's I gots stuffs to do's" Skwisgaar actually seemed to be a tad sorry especially after seeing how desperate Toki was.

"Stuff's to do's?! What's stuff's you gots to do's anyways?! What's de fucks?!" Toki was flabbergasted. His last hope remained with Skwisgaar and he was turning him down.

"Wells little Toki's, I's nots expectingks you to understands dis but you's see I's am just booked up." Skwisgaar explained. He placed his Explorer down gently on the fluffy white bed cover and walked over to his dresser. He opened a drawer, shuffled the contents around, and pulled out a tiny black book.

"You's see Toki's I's just ams findingks out abouts dem whole online's datingks thing. You's would not's believes all dem pretty ladies out's dere! Dere's loads of ladies dat's just waitingks for someones to do's them!" He reveled in his new discovery. Skwisgaar opened his little planner as he walked over to Toki. He stood beside him and began showing his weekly plans.

"You's sees, I gots dis girl Stacy's tonights, den Monica's tomorrows, oh and den Edna's…Edna's is such hot GMILFs, I's lookingks forwards to dat de most." He rambled on.

Toki realized that Skwisgaar didn't quite understand the concept of online dating but he refused to break the Swede's spirit. Besides, Skwisgaar was a very smooth talker and would most likely have his way with the majority of women on his list. Skwisgaar shut his book with a great sense of self satisfaction.

"So's ja, I means I's booked." He explained again. Skwisgaar inspected Toki's face. His forlorn expression was enough to evoke sympathy from even the most brutal metal musicians.

"I'ms sure you find somebodies, ja? What's about Pickels or Nathan den, huh?" Skwisgaar offered what little help he could.

"I asks dem already…they says no's." Toki responded, his voice barely louder than a whisper.

"Ohhhkayssss…Murderface?" He threw out another suggestion.

"He says to nots even tinks about it…"

"Oh…" Skwisgaar fell silent. He contemplated; trying to think of someone who would be willing to put up with Toki on said trip. He put a hand to his chin, thinking for a few moments before coming up with an idea. "What's about dat's new little butler lady?" He proposed, elbowing Toki in a suggestive manner.


	4. Chapter 4

Willklok

Chapter 4

_Author's Note: So I'm really tired right now and can't think of any insults for you lot that are reading my story and not reviewing...It's like going to a restaurant and skipping out on the bill you know? Anyway I hope you all enjoy Chapter 4! _

After he made the suggestion to Toki, Skwisgaar thought of his run-ins with the new assistant manager, who he referred to as "the butler lady". She was pretty but no more so than the groupies who repeatedly threw themselves at him. His face grew a bit sour; he was disgruntled because he had not yet seduced this little honey. He had tried his best to entice her on numerous occasions but she just seemed disinterested. Usually she would smile, blush a bit, and then make some excuse or just brush off his comments. Skwisgaar wasn't interested in any sort of relationship other than a one night stand. It was solely her unavailability that attracted him. Once he had his way with her he would be on to the next woman. Skwisgaar guessed that Patchouli had noticed promiscuous behavior which is why she refused to be sucked in by his charms. Skwisgaar shook his head, distancing his mind from thoughts of failure. He reopened his black book and reserved a day especially for her as if this act ensured his future victory.

When he had finished writing down Patchouli's name, Skwisgaar began to feel a bit guilty. He had become aware of the subtle connection between her and Toki over the past month. He first noticed it when he entered the main hall one day to find Toki trying to teach a more than spastic Patchouli how to play Dance Dance Revolution. She tried her best to get her feet in the right positions; her legs stuttering with each step. Skwisgaar found it quite amusing; she clearly had no experience dancing. She continued stumbling about the dance pad as Toki tried to explain not to return your feet to the middle after every arrow, through fits of laughter. He also noted how eager Toki was to greet her when they passed in the many halls of Mordhaus. Granted he was like this with most people but what really tipped Skwisgaar off was the fact that recently he had been trying to get away from her. He figured this probably had something to do with Toki's so called "curse". Whenever she would show up to discuss business matters or simply see how the boys were doing, Toki always managed to slip away unnoticed. Skwisgaar was sure Patchouli picked up on this sudden change in behavior and because of it she usually appeared a tad more depressed than usual.

_Ah whatevers… _Skwisgaar thought to himself. If Toki was too much of a baby to approach Patchouli then it would be his own fault that she succumbed to the Swede's advances. He nodded to himself as if this logic cleared him from his wrong doing.

"Patchoulies?" Toki looked at Skwisgaar curiously. He contemplated the idea. He would much rather go with one of his band mates but they had all abandoned him for their own reasons. Oddly, it appeared that they were the only ones immune to his bad fortune. It would be selfish of him to become attached to Patchouli and have her fall victim to his curse. He was almost resolved not to ask her and go by himself when he abruptly remembered where he was going.

_Ya, screws dat. I takes de chance... _Toki decided it would be better to risk it. He simply couldn't muster the courage to face his mother alone.

As he headed for Patchouli's dormitory he remembered he hadn't been down there for quite a while. The last time he had stopped by her room was one day when he was bored out of his mind. Everyone seemed to have something to do but him, which happened quite frequently. He walked down the hall merrily, planning to ask her if she would hang out with him, much like a child would ask their friend next door to come and play. As he approached he could distinctly hear someone playing renditions of Jimi Hendrix. He peeked in through the door which was slightly ajar. Patchouli was sitting on her bed, a black and white Fender Strat in her hands. Her talent paled in comparison to his own and Skwisgaar's but who's didn't? Despite that she was quite good. He stood outside for a few moments listening to her play before busting in and asking her to play games with him, which she agreed to do. Just as this memory came to an end he arrived at her dorm.

He knocked a few times but received no response. Without a second thought he opened the door to find no one in the room. Toki furrowed his brow as if she had purposely stood him up. Then he remembered passing by her earlier in the hall when she was carrying a load of papers.

_Probably, ins her office…_ He thought to himself as he shut the door and walked off towards the administrative wing. Toki felt as if he had traveled through the entirety of Mordhaus. He was tired of walking and even more tired of explaining, what he considered, a lame story.

When he arrived, the door to her office was open. He was grateful he didn't have to knock on another door. As he entered, Patchouli looked up from her desk.

"Ah, Toki. Is something wrong?" Her look became concerned. Toki had not come to her office for a few weeks so immediately she thought something must have happened for him to stop by so suddenly.

"What? Oh no, no's. I's was justs well…do you's wants to goes wit me's on a trips?" Toki was caught off guard by Patchouli's sudden inquiry.

"A trip? I don't think I can right now, I've got so much work. Charles would probably kill me…Maybe tomorrow?" She gestured at the stack of paperwork piled up on the corner of her desk. Clearly she had misunderstood what Toki was trying to ask her.

"Oh no's, it's not no day trips…." He began to clarify. "You sees it's likes a business trip, ya? Gots to goes to Norways, do's some legal stuff…"

"Legal stuff?" She appeared a bit flustered. "I don't think Charles said anything about legal issues in Norway…Maybe he did…Did he?" She began checking through her planner, skimming through every page rapidly. As Patchouli fluttered through the leaves of her book Toki realized he probably should have been more direct.

"Wells he probablies not tells you yet. I just goes to him todays about it. Just gots to settle de wills of my fathers. Only takes couple of days probably."

"Huh? Oh…" Patchouli was silent for a few seconds before continuing. "I'm sure if you really wanted me to go with you Charles would let me…"

"So's…will you's go wit me's?"

She deliberated for a bit before answering. "Ok, I'll go with you." She smiled warmly. It was as if a giant weight had been lifted off his shoulders. He knew he would not be returning home by himself and that made all the difference in his world. He grinned widely at her then quickly left the office without saying a word. He knew that she would not be able to go with him unless Charles approved so he scurried back to where he had first been when this crazy adventure began.

It didn't seem as if Charles had moved once since Toki was there earlier. He still sat at his desk, writing away as he usually did.

"So's I wants Patchoulies to be coming wit me's!" Toki stood before Charles' desk, his arms folded in determination. Charles looked up and raised a single brow.

"I wants Patchoulies to be coming wit me's!" he repeated, trying to sound as authoritative as possible.

Charles rubbed his temples, obviously agitated by Toki's demand. Patchouli had proven herself to be extremely useful. After the events during the time of their second album release, which resulted in his hospitalization for a few months, he admittedly needed help. He wasn't looking to hire anyone but he had received a call out of the blue from an old college associate, Patchouli, who happened to be looking for a new job. They became acquainted during his graduate years where he was a teaching assistant for a number of her business classes. Charles knew she would be a valuable asset; she was very bright and more importantly a workaholic. Patchouli was loyal and not one to enjoy confrontation; she was perfect for a behind the scenes job and would do as she was told.

Charles sighed, "Are you sure you can't find someone else? I have a lot of work backed up…a lot."

"Gah! Why's you always got to be such de robots?! I says dat I wants Patchoulies to be coming wit me's!" Toki protested.

"Fine, fine." Charles was in no disposition to argue with the irate Norwegian. He removed his glasses and massaged the bridge of his nose. "I'll arrange for you both to be there by tomorrow evening. This trip won't take too long will it?"

"Maybes like, two days at de most." Toki offered his conjecture. He certainly wouldn't want to stay any longer than that. Just one hour there would be enough to drive him nuts.

"Alright then." Charles gave in to his request. Unable to think of what he should do next, Toki stood aimlessly in front of his desk.

"Umm…you can go now, Toki. Tell Patchouli that she should pack her belongings." Charles said trying to rid Toki from his office.

"Oh okays! I go's do dat now!" Toki replied while strolling out.


	5. Chapter 5

Willklok

Chapter 5

_Author's Note: So something has been bothering me recently. I've been looking at the story traffic and tell me how Chapter 3 has more visitors than Chapter 2? Do people just skip chapters or something? So weird. Oh well, let us now rejoice in Chapter 5!  
_

Patchouli awoke the next morning completely exhausted. She had practically stayed up the entire night trying to get through as much work as she possibly could. The excitement didn't help either. She had never been out of the country before and was eager to travel and have new experiences. She yawned and rubbed her aching eyes. After getting dressed she grabbed her suitcase and began lugging it to the helipad until a helpful klokateer offered to carry it for her. When she arrived the back hatch of the copter was open. She walked up the ramp leading into it, found her room, and had the klokateer place her belongings inside. The cabin was quite small; she figured it must be one of the crew's quarters. Patchouli could just imagine how enormous the band member's rooms must be. She took out her pony tail and laid down on the cot with her hands behind her head. There was a small television anchored in the upper corner of the cabin angled towards the bed. She found the remote which was placed on a nearby nightstand. Soon she heard a knock on the metal door. She craned her neck upwards to see Toki sticking his head into her room.

"Just wants to make sure you's here…you watchin' tv?"

"Yea I just turned it on. I don't watch tv much but there's probably nothing good on anyway." She joked with him. Toki laughed timidly.

"You's uh…you's mind if I hangs out wit you?" He appeared to be quite nervous. Patchouli wasn't sure why he was acting so strange but figured it would be best to help ease his tension.

"Yea sure, here let me move over." She responded while sitting up.

"Oh no, no's. I's just go sits on de ground." Toki entered the cabin and sat cross legged on the hard metal floor.

"Isn't it cold down there?" Patchouli asked as she leaned over the side of the bed. He looked up at her and responded "No's, not really. Feels good on de butt." She giggled at his answer and returned to her former position. They both watched the television silently until Toki questioned her.

"You's got a family?"

"Yea. There's my mom and my dad and my two brothers." She replied; a small smile crept onto her face.

"You's like to be homes?" He pried further. Patchouli thought for a moment before answering.

"I used to…I don't really like being home anymore. My brother, Saffron, left a while ago…It's just not the same without him around…too lonely." She said with a heavy heart.

"What's about your other brothers?"

"Oh, he's still at home running the "family business". My parents own a vineyard in New Hampshire." She explained.

"Vinnn-yarrhhhds?"

Patchouli chuckled as Toki tried his best to enunciate. "It's where they grow grapes and make wine, you know?"

"Ohhhhhhh! So's you make de wine? I bet's you gots all kinds! Wow-wee…" He ran out of questions for now. Toki began to imagine what it would be like to live at a vineyard. Thousands upon thousands of wines; each with their own unique taste and label. Pickles then came to mind; he would have thought he had died and gone to heaven if he ended up in such a place. Toki wondered if he ever drank anything that came from there. Jean Pierre was always ordering ungodly amounts of wine and other spirits from all over the world so it was likely.

"Hey Patchoulies?...Hellos?" By the time Toki had finished his daydream Patchouli was sound asleep. He peeked over the bed and found her napping then decided to head to the kitchen and get some breakfast. He got up slowly, covered his mouth with both hands, and tiptoed to the door. Toki was almost out of the room when he suddenly tripped on the metal door frame producing a huge clang. He stumbled forward but managed to catch himself all while muffling the Norwegian obscenities flowing from his mouth. He quickly turned to see if she had woken up but thankfully she was still dead to the world. He let out a sigh of relief as he left the cabin making his way to the galley.

When they arrived at Norway, the sun had already set. Toki had returned to Patchouli's room later during the flight and they both spent their time watching movies and game shows. Finally the pilot announced their arrival over the loudspeaker. Toki left to grab his stuff and met up with Patchouli by the ramp leading down into the ankle deep snow. They walked down a couple steps when Toki stopped. Patchouli was brought to a halt by Toki's sudden movement. She looked back at him for a second then looked forward to see the little house nestled within the snowy landscape.

Everything was blanketed with a fresh new layer of snow; a few flurries were still falling from the sky. The frosted windows of the house were glowing brightly in the night, creating a warm and inviting air. The light from the house and the moon illuminated the snowy carpet and made it sparkle as if tiny diamonds had been strewn throughout it. Patchouli's eyes lit up with excitement.

"Toki! Your house! It's so pretty!" She fawned over the sight before her then noticed Toki's statuesque appearance. He resembled a deer caught in headlights; his eyes were wide and his body was firm and completely motionless.

"Uhhh, Toki? Hello? Earth to the world's second fastest guitar player alive!" Patchouli waved her hand in front of Toki's face. He remained still. "Okayyy…that's a bit weird. Let's go, huh?" She smiled oddly then took his arm with her free hand. She tugged his arm to pull him forward but it was no use. "Come on Toki! It's frickin' cold out here!" Patchouli set her suitcase down then positioned herself behind him with her back against his. She began using her legs to drive him onward but he refused to budge. Patchouli pushed harder when suddenly her right foot slipped causing her to fall flat on her butt. The abrupt clank of her bum colliding with the metal ramp snapped Toki out of his rigid state. He turned and looked down to see her sitting up against the back of his legs.

"What's you doing down dere's?"

"Just help me up…I think I broke my ass…" She responded glaring up at him. He reached out, took her hand, and helped pull her up. She dusted off her sweater dress and rubbed her butt while grimacing. "Can we go now?" She sighed.

"Huh? Oh ya…" Toki walked down the ramp into the snow. The chill of the snow against his feet and the cold air biting at his face began to bring back harsh memories. He shook his head, ridding his mind of these thoughts. He continued towards the house. His heart beat grew faster with every step until it became deafening as he stood directly in front of his parent's home. Then there was the shattering sound of someone banging steadily on the door. He was too anxious to realize it was Patchouli knocking. Then there was the heavy clunk of the dead bolt as it was unlocked. The thick wooden door slowly opened, emitting a sound like nails running along a chalkboard.


	6. Chapter 6

Willklok

Chapter 6

_Author's Note: So I'm kind of running out of things to say in these author's notes...uhhhhhh...I got a tip from a customer at work today, that was pretty cool...and I went to the vending machine to get a drink and of course the diet snapple I wanted was sold out...bastards...so yea that was my day!  
_

Toki stood frozen; chills ran up his spine as the door slowly opened. He inhaled; terror gripped him tightly. Finally he saw the figure of his mother, backlit by the orange glow of the house. At first he was horrified but when he looked into her face, he became troubled. Her once sharp features had sunk; her face was old and withered and her body was frail. Her eyes appeared dull and empty; her expression was forlorn. She spoke weakly in her native tongue.

"_Toki, I've missed you. Here come inside before you catch your death."_

"_Hi Mom…"_

Anja cleared the way and escorted them both inside. The warmth of the house was welcomed.

"_You can leave your stuff here for now." _She instructed while pointing to the floor in the front hall. Toki and Patchouli placed their suitcases down. Anja beckoned them into the kitchen.

"_So Toki, it's taken you long enough to sort out this will. I bet your father is turning in his grave because of it." _Toki could hear a bit of spite in her voice; something he wasn't expecting after first seeing her at the door.

"_Sorry. I've been busy with…" _She cut him off.

"_Your music? Humph!_" She scoffed. "_I will never understand you. Why do you insist on creating the devil's work?" _ She shook her head.

"_Mom, it's not like that._" Toki responded while running his hand through his hair. He was becoming agitated.

"_Oh it's not then is it?_" She queried while raising one brow.

"_It's about expressing yourself!_" Toki shot back. He knew she wouldn't understand him. This conversation was a common occurrence in the Wartooth household since he joined Dethklok. They had reached the kitchen. Anja turned and walked over to her son, putting both hands on his face.

"_You could just as easily express yourself through worship! Why must you insist on going to Hell? Do you know how this pains me?!_" She shook him forcefully. Anja had already lost her husband and was desperate not to lose her only son. Toki recoiled from her.

"_God, Mom! Why do you think I'm always going to Hell?!_"

"_And there you go, using our Lord's name in vain!_" Her sunken features quickly regained their severity as she became heated. Her lifeless eyes swiftly lit up.

"Um…Toki…" Patchouli gently touched his shoulder. She had no idea what they were talking about but from their tone she could tell it was getting serious. He shrugged her off.

"_Ugh! Why can't you ever support me? Just for once! You and Dad never supported me!_"

"_How dare you insult your father! We tried our best to raise you properly; turn you into a good man!_"

"_What? Raise me properly?! By beating me?!_" Years of pent up anger surfaced. "_Making me carry god-damned coal and wood through the freezing cold and rain?!_"

Anja was stunned by his bluntness. Her eyes grew wide then suddenly narrowed. Her face screwed up with fury.

"_So, your father is killed by your own carelessness then you dishonor his legacy by leaving before sorting out his last will and testament?!_" Toki felt a sudden ache take hold in his chest. "_Then you are completely ungrateful for learning how to make an honest living! Condemn yourself by joining some God-forsaken band! And now you come back to me, bringing her?!_" She suddenly pointed at Patchouli. "_What is she supposed to be hmmm? One of your common American whores?! Your father would be ashamed!_" She spat with venom.

Toki could no longer control himself; he was livid. He was furious with his mother's behavior but mostly he was angry at himself for thinking she deserved his sympathy. He reeled back his arm, clenching his fist. Patchouli gasped. He prepared to lunge forward but what happened next shocked him profoundly. As he was about to strike, he noticed the pure terror in his mother's face. It reminded him of the countless times he had seen that same expression on her face when his father would beat her. Then unexpectedly, her figure transformed into his own. He saw himself; as a young child. Eyes wide with fear, tears streaming down his face. Toki released his tightly gripped hand, and lowered his arm. The illusion faded and he was once again looking into his mother's eyes which were still full of fright. He turned quickly, jilted by the bizarre experience, and strode towards the door, grabbing Patchouli's arm on the way out.


	7. Chapter 7

Willklok

Chapter 7

_Author's Note: Wow it's been awhile ...Anyway I had a dream last night and Toki was in it. It got me thinking about how much I love this show and my stupid stories I made up. I decided to write another chapter of this. I always knew how it was going to end but just didn't want to write it...I think I still have one more chapter to go but I'm hoping I'll actually finish something for once._

The harsh cold of the night quickly overtook them as they left the warmth of the tiny house behind. Patchouli struggled to match Toki's gait through the deep snow as he treaded off towards the tree line of the forest which surrounded the little cottage. The copter had already taken off during the short time they stayed in the house; the indent it had left in the snow was already partially hidden by the flurry of fresh snow that was now falling. Patchouli looked away from the spot where the copter had landed, her only hope had already headed off to a much warmer and nicer place; somewhere she now longed to be. Toki's death grip on her wrist was now making itself known; Patchouli winced as she tried to wriggle her arm free.

"Toki you're hurting my arm…can we at least head back and call for a lift? Neither of us have our coats..."

Patchouli's protests were met with silence. She cursed herself for not wearing anything with pockets. A cell phone would be the answer to all her prayers right now although the more she thought about it; the more she was certain finding any reception out here would be nothing short of a miracle. On the approach, she had looked out of the window down into the white abyss and saw nothing but snow and a tiny cluster of lights on the outskirts of a dark wooded terrain. She knew they were out in the middle of nowhere.

While she entertained these fleeting thoughts, they pushed farther into the snowy wood. By now Toki's grip had loosened just a bit, as if Patchouli's earlier grievance had finally penetrated the wall surrounding his thoughts. As the thickening row of trees blotted out the clearing in which the small house stood, Patchouli became increasingly concerned. Surely by now Toki would have come to his senses and stopped this aimless procession into what Patchouli could only describe as "East Bumfuck" either by turning around and heading back, thoroughly defeated, or by breaking down into uncontrollable, violent sobs.

She thought of what options were left at her disposal. She could try to stop him, perhaps by tackling him from behind and plunging him face first into the cold snow or maybe she could take the opposite approach and fall backwards at the risk of being dragged deeper into the icy abyss on her bottom. She considered this for a bit but then began to question how effective her schemes would be. She would definitely be able to stop him for the moment but could she really bring an end to this crazy escapade? Maybe Toki would continue on his own with her last stand being only a small road bump on his path that would take him farther and farther from all signs of life. She might be left stranded not knowing the way back if she refused to follow him any longer. If she was lucky, she could find her way back to the house and call for help but it might be too late to find him by then. Or perhaps they were already too far gone and now destined to die a cold, lonely death in the backwoods of the Norwegian wilderness.

The cold that ate away at her entire body along with thoughts of isolation and death sent a strong shiver down her spine. She shuddered, using her free hand to wrap her dress closer to her body. Her only other option was to trust him. Yes, she should trust him. He grew up in this place, in these woods, in this unbearable frigidness. The more she thought about this, the more relaxed and confident she became. Besides, what does everyone say when you get lost? Stick together! This childish thought brought an immediate smile to her face and somehow reassured her that everything was going to be ok when suddenly it was as if her whole body had crashed into a hard brick wall.

She rebounded off of Toki's solid body and was then quickly caught by her captive arm. She used her free hand to rub her now aching nose. Through her watery eyes, she could see Toki standing motionless; his back was still to her as he faced forward. She craned her neck over Toki's shoulder to get a better look at what was capturing his attention.

They were now standing in front of a large rock or rather a large boulder which jutted out of the snow.

_Huh, that's weird…I don't remember seeing any other stones like this out here…_

Patchouli's train of thought was cut off as Toki made a sudden change in direction and continued onward into deep woods. A sudden rush of relief washed over her as she plodded along behind him.

_Yes, yes, yes! He totally knows where he's going! That weird rock must have been a marker, for like a trail or something! I'm not going to die out here!_

She was sure tears of happiness would be flowing from her eyes at this moment if they weren't partially frozen from the bitter air.


End file.
